Undying Love
by haruekisaragi
Summary: Hikari's jealous of her sister and Takeru's clueless about it. Full summary inside.


Undying Love

After Takeru poses as his brother Yamato after a quick game of "blackmail or tell" Risa runs up to his and hugs him making Hikari jealous and mad at him. But when the Takaishis and Ishidas come over to the Yamagis for dinner, Hikari is nowhere to be found.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Takaishi Takeru sighed as he scowled his older brother, Ishida Yamato. "I hate you." He said.

"Just do it or else." He said waving an envelope in his face. To think his brother was that much of a pervert to take a picture of Hikari in a damp sky blue two-piece swimsuit.

"Alright ya! Here is the prince of Japanese rock and roll, Yamato!" the DJ said as Takeru walked out the room in a black shirt with blue linings and black pants. He sighed; lucky he was wearing a baggy cap and sunglasses to cover his face. He heard her. He heard…

"Yamato-san!"

Yamagi Risa, sister of Yamagi Taichi and Yamagi Hikari (Older twin sister), and a huge Yamato fan girl.

_Great, Yamagi-san._ He thought.

_Obsessed Fan Girl #1/ Younger Sister; Yamagi Risa._ Yamato thought.

Yamagi Hikari sighed as her sister groped "Yamato-san" or as Hikari called him "Hentai".

When Takeru got free of Risa's grasp he walked outside since the concert was done. Yamato was leaning against the wall in his outfit, the same one that Takeru was wearing.

Takeru took off the cap and sunglasses and sighed, while Yamato smirked the two blonde siblings walked to their mother's car and left. Yamagi Hikari walked out from behind the wall she had been standing behind, her expression that of a jealous and angry one.

The next few weeks Hikari kept avoiding Takeru and wouldn't cheer for him. He didn't understand, sure he was a bit dense but Hikari was his friend. What was wrong?

"Hikari!" Risa shouted running up to her sister. "Guess what? Yamato-san and his family are having dinner, at our house, tonight! Now Yamato-san and I can confess our love each other." Risa said then sighed dreamly.

"Risa...I hate you." Hikari said then walked off.

That night Hikari looked at the photo of her, Daisuke, and Takeru. Hikari was blushing since Takeru was pressed against her and Daisuke was shoving him. Miyako had taken the photo. She got up and sighed. _Stupid. Stupid, player._ she thought.

When the Ishidas and Takaishis came Risa and Taichi stood in the doorway. Taichi wore a red shirt with black pants. As usual his hair was spiky and messy.

Risa wore a pink dress with pink roses on them. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Hikari was nowhere to be seen. Yamato was upset about that, he had a crush on Hikari but she hated him.

Takeru was upset too, but didn't know why. He felt different around Hikari now then he did a few months ago.

"No! This can't be!" Mrs. Yamagi shouted in horror. "What? Risa's cooking? Mom, where have you been?" Taichi asked, Risa kicked him.

"No! Hikari's missing!" Mrs. Yamagi said.

"What!" Yamato, Takeru and Taichi asked.

Takeru turned to the door. _Hikari-chan..._he thought. He ran out the door and got on his bike. He had left it at Hikari's house by accident and thank goodness too. _Hikari-chan...hold on._ he thought.

Yamato sighed as he took out his cell.

_Moshi Moshi?_

"Sora? It's Yamato."

_Yamato-san. You're calling me? At 9:00 at night?_

"It's about Hikari."

_Hikari-chan? What happened to her? Is she okay?_

"She's missing. Can you meet me in about 15 minutes to help find her?"

_Yes. Sayonara._

"Ja Ne." he said then hung up.

----

Hikari sighed as she walked around Odaiba. She was upset. Her blue jacket was wore loose over her white shirt that had a blue star on the side. She didn't want to admit it but she was jealous of Risa. Takeru had a crush on her and Hikari was to scared of rejection but she was going to tell him at Yamato's concert but when she saw him get hugged by Risa a new wave of jealous had taken over her. He said he liked Hikari too and more than a friend. And then there was Yamato, that jerk. How stupid was he to not know that Sora, her best friend, had a crush on him. And Risa had a crush on him amd he was dating her too. She wascompletly mad at Yamato and he had a crush in her.

"Baka! You playboy!" she shoutedabout Yamatoto the sky and she ran off to the park, mad as the the seven gates of hell. "Hikari-chan!" Takeru shouted. "Takeru-kun." she said.

"Hikari-chan." he said then got off him bike. "Hikari-chan." he said then hugged her a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he stroked her reddish brown hair. "Takeru-kun." she said in shock and looked into his pure blue eyes. "Hikari-chan, I'm sorry for hurting you." he said then kissed her. "I love you so much. I loved Yamagi-san but now I love Hikari-san." he said.

"Me too. I love you too, Takeru-kun." she said then kissed him.

"Hikari-san." he said.

---

Yamato and Sora looked at the two as the kissed one more time. Yamato grabbed Sora and kissed her passionatly. Sora kissed him back and pulled away then blushed at Yamato's actions.

"Y-Yamato-san!" she said.

"Daisuki." he said then winked at her.

---

Hikari sighed as she walked to her locker, a arm was placed around her waist. "Good Morning, Hikari-san. How are you? Did you sleep well last night?" Takeru asked a pure and cheery smile on his face as always.

A blush was on her cheeks. "Yes, Takeru-kun." she said then kissed him on the cheek. Hikari then knew that her and Takeru's love was an undying love.


End file.
